U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015/034347 discloses a hand-held work tool which transmits an output of a driving motor to a spindle to drive a tool accessory. This work tool has a housing that houses the driving motor and the spindle. A user performs a prescribed operation while holding the housing and pressing the tool accessory against a workpiece.